


He's A Good Guy

by bunnybebe247



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Abby Being an Asshole, Abby and Raven Talk, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bellamy Blake & Raven Reyes Friendship, F/M, Raven Defending Bellamy, Raven Keeping it Real, Sassy Raven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 15:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5502506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnybebe247/pseuds/bunnybebe247
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abby asks Raven for information on Bellamy and his association with her daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's A Good Guy

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at a Bellarke Fic and I'm happy about it. 
> 
> Sorry for the Mistakes.
> 
> Thanks for reading...if you do.

Clarke had changed since she saw her last, that much is certain. She had become stronger, more independent, more daring and Abby didn't think that was possible. Part of her thought it was the boy that made her that way. Bellamy Blake certainly wasn't one to follow the rules nor was he one to keep silent for his cause. Abby never had that issue with Clarke. Clarke was a good kid with a bright mind and now she barely looks at her anymore. She'd changed. Being on the ground changed her.

"Morning Chancellor." Raven took the seat across from Abby, a small plate of food placed in front of her. The Hunters had managed to score a decent meal.

"Tell me about him?" Raven pauses mid-bite, her eyes following the direction Abby was looking. Clarke and Bellamy were helping with the food like they did every morning. Clarke was bent down talking to one of the younger Ark Members oddly enough looked a little like her. Bellamy was looking between the two in his typical power stance, a small smile on his face.

"Bellamy?" 

"Yes. Who else." Ignoring the woman's snippy attitude Raven looks back at her past leaders and smiles.

"Well, he's kind of an asshole." Abby looks over at her glowering causing Raven to drop her tone. Abby was obviously serious about this. "He's a good guy. He makes terrible decisions, but it's usually decisions we all wanna make but are too scared to act on. As much as I dislike him, he's done a lot for all of us. Including Clarke." Abby's eyes narrow, her arms tightening around herself. "Abby-"

"Do he and Clarke spend a lot of time together." Now that caused a significant pause on Raven's end. She knew what Abby was implying. Hell up until about 2 weeks ago she would've thought the same thing, but Bellamy was not dumb enough to try anything with Clarke.

"Abby-"

"How close are they?" She says a little louder, this earns her looks from the surrounding tables. 

"Abby what's up, why are you suddenly so paranoid about Bellamy when we have a bunch of other dangerous killers, actual killers on our ass." Abby looks back over at her daughter, her lips narrowed, face red. 

"Why did I hear one of The 100 refer to them as Mom and Dad." Raven's eyes snapped to Abby, the sudden urge to kill Jasper coming to her. Her hand tightens around her crutch, releasing a short breath before she speaks again.

"It's a joke. Jasper and Monty came up with it awhile back. Bellamy and Clarke were the leaders before The Ark came down and Jasper thought it was funny to call them Mom and Dad, he did it to bug them, to get under their skin, but he wasn't wrong. That's how they acted, they protected, they lead, people looked up to them. It has nothing to do with Clarke and Bellamy's relationship."

Raven looks back over at the two who are now talking to Kane and a few guards. Clarke had told her the day before She and Bellamy were heading out to look for Lincoln...again. As usual, Clarke was doing all the talking and Bellamy just looked on making sure nothing went wrong. 

"Look Abby. Clarke and Bellamy work well together, and from what I gather it didn't start well but as Co-Leaders they got shit done. Clarke is the Brains, and Bellamy is the heart. Even if he doesn't act like it. " She takes another bite before speaking again. "There were times when we didn't have enough food to last us. Clarke and Bellamy were always the last to eat. They made sure everyone ate before they did and that's even if there was enough to feed all of us. Bellamy always watches out for us, he barely sleeps, he was always up making a new plan, figuring out ways to keep us safe. No one really appreciated that. Bellamy is a dick, but he kept us safe, he put his ass on the line for all of us and that includes your daughter. She's always the first one he protects."

"Clarke can protect herself."

"Yeah I know. And he does too. He also knows if anything happens to them this place would not last. Bellamy seems to think he wasn't as important to the 100 as Clarke. Complete BS but you won't catch me telling him that. "

"He wouldn't hurt her?"

"Abby you are more likely to walk in on the two having sex than you are to catch Bellamy plotting against Clarke. They're friends and he respects her, he listens to her. Clarke understands him and I think that's what he needed. The support I mean."

"I don't trust him."

"Few people do. That's probably why he sticks with Clarke. She actually believes in him." The comment was directed at Abby, and she was very aware of it. Friend or Foe, Raven was protective over Bellamy, something else Abby notices as the conversation went on. 

"I trust Clarke." Raven nods. "If she trusts him then maybe I can be nicer."

"As many times as he's saved her ass, you can be a little more than nice." Abby looks back at Clarke again who is entering Bellamy's Tent, he holds the flap open and lets her enter before following himself.

"I'll try." Raven nods in response, happy the conversation was finally over. Like she said. She and Bellamy may not get along, but he's a decent guy and he doesn't deserve half the shit he gets.  
++

Abby doesn't want to believe Raven was right. She doesn't want to believe Bellamy and her daughter were friends. At this point, she was still weary of him, and his attitude did nothing to subdue that. However, her feelings started to change the minute Bellamy talked himself into another rescue mission.

Bellamy asked if he could lead another search for Lincoln. And she granted him the Mission. He only asked for two people for back-up understandably he took Jasper and Miller one of the very few he trusted she assumed.

"Clarke Stays." That was the first thing they agree on. The last thing she wanted was to lose her daughter just as she got her back. As soon as he was given his weapons he walked out of the gates his two choice men right behind him.

Bellamy was gone for nearly four days and he sent back Jasper and Miller mid-way. 

Abby could see Clarke was worried. Even though Raven did everything she could to keep her occupied. Clarke was on edge even more so since Bellamy refused to take Millers radio. 

Three days after Jasper and Miller returned the guards open the gate for Bellamy and Lincoln. Abby notices a few added cuts covering his face. As opposed to Lincoln who had injuries that went beyond physical appearance. Bellamy hands his weapons off to a guard and hands Lincoln off to a Medical Assistant. 

Octavia hugs him first. Both as a Thank You and a Hello, she assumes. Octavia then heads after Lincoln, leaving her brother and Clarke by the gate. Bellamy smiles at her, wearing his charming 'You can't stay mad at Me' look. Clarke rolls her eyes and steps forward pulling him into a hug. She doesn't miss the look of relief that flashes across his face as they hug. There is a brief conversation, she is only sure because she can see Bellamy speaking. He gives a brief nod then pulls away, not before placing a kiss on her cheek.

"I promise Princess." Giving a quick nod. Clarke walks away towards her tent an obvious amount of stress removed from her. Abby watches Bellamy watch Clarke go. Attempting to converse with Jasper and Monty as he did. 

Abby could tell this was their relationship. She could tell she didn't have to worry about Bellamy hurting her daughter. At least not in the way she originally thought.


End file.
